Vivre ou Survivre
by LoVeFan47
Summary: Quand le pire arrive…


**Titre :** Vivre… ou Survivre…

**Spoilers :** Après la saison 3. Bien après.

**Genre :** One Shot

**Résumé :** Quand le pire arrive…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Veronica Mars ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche pas d'argent…

* * *

Vivre… ou Survivre…

* * *

_« La nouvelle vient de tomber. L'agent spécial du FBI, Veronica Mars a succombé à ses blessures en fin d'après midi au __USC Medical Center__‎__ de Los Angeles où elle était hospitalisée depuis 3 jours. James Reynols, directeur des agences du FBI de la côte Ouest a déclaré que la perte de l'agent Mars était un coup dur pour l'agence et que les coupables seraient retrouvé et sévèrement punis. Le FBI présente ses condoléances à la famille Mars : son père, Keith, sa belle mère, Alicia, et ses frères et sœur : Wallace, Darell et Joy. Les funérailles auront lieu mercredi prochain à Neptune, petite ville de Californie où est née Veronica Mars »._

3 jours plus tôt…

**- Veronica, c'est l'heure, annonça un homme.**

**- OK Dean, j'arrive, répondit la jeune femme de 27 ans. J'ai juste un coup de fil à passer.**

**- D'accord, on t'attend.**

**- Bon papa, c'est Veronica. J'aurai voulu te parler mais tant pis. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aimais très fort. Toi et toute la famille. Fait un gros bisou tout le monde. Je regrette de ne pas être là pour l'anniversaire de Darell mais je n'ai pas le choix… Le boulot… J'ai envoyé le cadeau de Darell. J'espère que vous le recevrez à temps. Bon je dois y aller. J'ai une mission, et je sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, déclara Veronica. Papa… Je t'aime. Tu es mon héros.**

Veronica raccrocha et rejoint son équipe pour l'opération dernière chance. Leur but était d'arrêter Francis Dubois, un français trafiquant de drogue. Ils étaient sur sa piste depuis plusieurs années et cette opération devrait mettre un point final à son trafic. Si tout allait bien… Mais comme elle l'avait dit à son père, Veronica ne la sentait pas très bien cette mission. Elle aurait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, mais elle savait que quelque chose tournerait mal.

Pendant le trajet, elle vérifia son gilet par balle et ses chargeurs. En temps que chef de l'opération, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Dubois devait absolument être arrêté, jugé puis exécuté. On ne pouvait pas laisser un type pareil dans la nature…

Puis, elle repensa à tous ce qui s'était passé depuis la fin de sa 1ère année de fac. D'abord les retrouvailles de son père et d'Alicia. Retrouvailles, qui 2 ans plus tard furent scellées par le mariage, puis par l'arrivée de la petite Joy, leur soleil. Le trait d'union entre ces 2 familles. Puis Wallace son presque frère qui était devenu son frère. Finalement, ils étaient trop grands pour des lits superposés mais qu'importe… Ils étaient devenus une famille. Et Mac. Que dire de Mac à part qu'elle était devenue sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. Grace à elle, Veronica avait appris à parler, à partager ses angoisses, ses bonheurs… Elle n'en revenait pas de la place qu'avait prit cette petite brune dans sa vie. Mais elle était là, soutien sans faille dans sa vie qui n'était pas rose tous les jours. Aujourd'hui, elles se partageaient un immense duplex qu'elles avaient acheté ensemble. Un agent du FBI gagne bien sa vie, principalement grâce aux primes de risques, et puis Mac avait fait fortune sur internet, alors forcément, ça facilitait les choses. Elles auraient pu faire le choix de prendre chacune un appartement, après tout elles en avaient les moyens, mais non… Elles étaient trop bien ensemble. Et puis étant célibataires, elles se sentaient moins seules que dans un appartement vide.

Elle avait quitté Piz. Elle partait faire son stage au FBI, lui son stage à la radio. La distance avait eu raison de leur fragile relation. De toute façon avait-elle vraiment voulu que ça fonctionne entre eux ? Aujourd'hui, Veronica était sure que la réponse était négative.

Depuis, malgré quelques aventures, Veronica était célibataire. Elle savait que son cœur et son âme appartenait à jamais à une seule personne : Logan.

Après leur dernière dispute où elle lui avait demandé de sortir de sa vie, il était parti. Bien sur, elle avait suivi son parcours, veillé sur lui à distance, même s'il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Il avait eu besoin de quitter Neptune pour prendre sa vie en main. Elle était très fière de lui, même s'il ne le saurait jamais. Elle avait depuis longtemps décidé de ne jamais le recontacter. Oh elle l'aimait, c'est sure, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être heureux ensemble. Trop lourd passif, trop de secrets, de blessures qui n'avait jamais cicatrisé. Aujourd'hui, Logan était un homme qui avait réussi. Multimilliardaire grâce à des placements judicieux et une société immobilière de plan internationale, il faisait la Une de la presse people qui n'attendait qu'une chose, de le voir avec une femme. Mais il avait bien d'autres occupations. Il passait en effet tout son temps libre à aider des enfants détruits par la vie, afin qu'ils ne deviennent pas comme elle où Cassidy. Leur apprendre à faire confiance et à se faire confiance, à parler ouvertement de ce qui leur été arrivé… Tout ce que Cassidy et elle n'avaient réussi à faire, lui y arrivait avec d'autres enfants.

Dans cette tâche, il était aidé par son fidèle acolyte, Dick. Compagnon de la 1ère heure, ils avaient réussi à eux 2 à faire un empire hôtelier qui rapportait des millions de dollars à travers le monde.

Veronica fut sortie de ses pensées par son coéquipier.

**- Veronica. Hey ho, Veronica, tu rêves ?**

**- Désolée Dean, j'étais ailleurs.**

**- J'avais remarqué. Dis moi, est ce que tu vas bien, demanda-t-il, inquiet ? **

**- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

**- OK. Dans ce cas, c'est parti ! Et V. Soit prudente !**

**- Promis.**

Mais l'équipe du FBI était à peine arrivée à l'entrepôt que les hommes de Dubois avaient commencé à leur tirer dessus. Plusieurs agents furent touchés. Veronica faisait partis de ceux là.

Neptune, quelques heures plus tard…

La famille recomposée Mars était presque au complet pour fêter l'anniversaire de Darell. Ils étaient assis dans le salon, la télévision en sourdine lorsqu'un flash spécial attira leur attention.

_« Cet après midi, à Los Angeles, un commando du FBI a fait irruption dans un entrepôt appartenant à la famille du baron de la drogue, Francis Dubois. Une fusillade a éclaté entre les forces de l'ordre et les hommes de Dubois. Plusieurs agents du FBI ont été blessés dont la chef du commando, l'agent spéciale Veronica Mars, 27 ans. Elle a été hospitalisé __USC Medical Center__‎__ dans un état critique. Le pronostic vital est engagé. Quant à Francis Dubois, il s'est échappé. Un appel à témoins a été lancé. Attention, si vous apercevez cet homme, prévenez immédiatement la police et n'intervenez pas. Il est armé et dangereux. Nous vous tiendrons au courant des derniers éléments de l'enquête dans les prochaines heures. »_

En entendant, ce flash, la famille Mars fut sous le choc. Darell et Mac pleuraient, Alicia essayait de réconforter son mari et Wallace état resté immobile, comme une statue, le regard sur la TV. Quant à Joy, du haut de ses 7 ans, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde pleurait.

Lorsqu'enfin ils reprirent conscience, Keith, Mac et Wallace décidèrent de ce rendre à Los Angeles tandis qu'Alicia garderait les 2 plus jeunes.

3 jours plus tard…

Et voilà, elle les avait quittés. Mac ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de les avoir abandonnés, même si elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas choisi…

Et maintenant, il fallait tout organiser : l'enterrement, prévenir les proches. Keith allait essayer de joindre Lianne, mais il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de réussir à la trouver à temps.

Mais le plus dur était de prévenir Logan. Tous le monde savait que même s'ils n'étaient plus ensembles, Logan était resté à jamais le grand amour de Veronica. Wallace avait contacté Dick qui lui avait appris que Logan était en Europe. Il n'était donc pas au courant du drame qui s'était produit. Dick lui avait donné le numéro de portable de Logan, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'appeler.

Mais comment pouvait-il lui dire que la femme qu'il avait tant aimé était morte.

Finalement, il se décida à composer le numéro.

**-**** Logan Echolls.**

**- Logan, ****bonjour c'est Wallace****.**

**- Wallace ! ****Ca alors, je ne m'attendais pas à cet appel. Que ce passe-t-il ?**

**- Logan, c'est à propos de Veronica.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Elle a un problème.**

**- …**

**- Wallace répond moi !! Il y a un problème avec Veronica ?**

**- J'ai tourné ça des centaines de fois dans ma tête, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment atténuer la nouvelle, alors je vais être direct. Veronica est morte Logan. Je suis vraiment désolé.**

**- Morte… Mais que… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment ça a pu arriver ?**

**- Tu sais qu'elle travaillait au FBI ? **

**- Oui oui…**

**- Une enquête a mal tourné. D'après ce que nous a dit son supérieur, elle faisait une descente dans un entrepôt et elle et sont équipe ont été attaqué. Elle est resté dans le coma pendant 3 jours, et elle est décédée toute à l'heure. Je suis vraiment désolé !**

**- 3 jours ? Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu avant ?**

**- On pensait que tu savais. Ca a fait la Une de tous les journaux ici. C'est Dick qui nous a appris que tu étais en Europe.**

**-Pas pour longtemps. Je fais préparer mon jet et j'arrive le plus vite possible. Où êtes-vous ?**

**- A Los Angeles. On attend de pouvoir récupérer son… Enfin, on devrait repartir à Neptune demain ou après demain. Prévient moi de ton arrivé, et on t'attend. **

**- D'accord. Et pour… Enfin, pour son enterrement ?**

**- Mercredi, à Neptune. Tu seras là ?**

**- Je serais là. Je t'appelle dès mon arrivé à LA.**

**- D'accord. Et Logan ? Je suis content que tu viennes. Je sais que Veronica aurait été touchée.**

**- Je ne m'imagine pas ailleurs qu'avec vous. Et vous, comment tenez vous le coup ?**

**- C'est très dure. Mac a fait une crise de nerf, les médecins d'ici l'on endormi. Elles étaient devenues extrêmement proche toutes les 2. Et Keith s'est effondré. Pour l'instant il est allé dormir un peu.**

**- Et toi ?**

**- C'est trop dur. V c'était ma sœur, je l'aimais tellement. Tu sais, après ton départ elle avait beaucoup changé. Elle a appris à s'ouvrir aux autres, et tous les 3, on s'était vraiment rapproché. Alors là, j'essaye d'être fort pour eux, mais c'est dur. **

**- Je serais là au plus vite.**

Mercredi, cimetière de Neptune…

Beaucoup de monde était réuni dans ce petit cimetière afin de dire adieu à cette petite blonde. Sa famille, bien sur, était presque au complet. En effet, Keith n'avait pas eu ni la patience ni vraiment la volonté de retrouvé Lianne. Les collègues de Veronica étaient tous présent. Même son chef direct, le directeur Reynols était là. Il y avait bien sur les amis, les connaissances, et évidemment le lot de curieux et de journalistes. Il faut dire que la présence de Logan au milieu de la famille Mars n'était pas passée inaperçue. Beaucoup de journalistes n'avaient pas fait le lien entre la jeunesse de Logan à Neptune, et ne comprenaient pas les raisons de la présence du jeune milliardaire à l'enterrement d'un agent du FBI.

Quelques heures plus tard, maison de la famille Mars…

Logan regardait la foule qui se pressait chez Keith et Alicia. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Neptune, il était dans un état second. Il essayait d'être fort pour ses amis, mais là il perdait pied ! L'enterrement lui avait fait réaliser qu'il avait perdu son petit lynx à tout jamais. Qu'elle ne lui sourirait plus, qu'il ne sentirait plus le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, que tout était fini. Définitivement fini. Et surtout qu'il avait perdu sa chance d'être heureux. Après la 1ère année de fac, il était partit. D'abord pour respecter le choix de Veronica, mais aussi pour se reconstruire. Il s'avait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être heureux à Neptune. Mais aujourd'hui, il regrettait de ne pas avoir cherché à revoir Veronica. Peut être que les choses se seraient passées différemment ailleurs… Sans le poids du passé, sans les personnes de leur passé, peut être auraient-ils pu être heureux ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était trop tard. Et Logan était comme mort à l'intérieur.

Les journalistes s'étaient toujours demandé pourquoi on ne le voyait jamais avec une femme. Ils en avaient même conclu que Logan était homosexuel. Mais la raison était tout autre : son cœur était déjà pris.

Aujourd'hui, Logan ne savait pas s'il pourrait vivre en la sachant ici, sous cette tonne de terre… En avait –il seulement envi ? Avant, même si le pays les séparait, il savait qu'elle allait bien. Il lui inventait une vie merveilleuse avec un mari qu'elle aimerait, des enfants, un chien et une maison avec des barrières blanches. Maintenant elle était juste morte…

Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir vivre, ou même survivre… Ne ferait-il pas mieux d'aller la rejoindre ? Qu'y avait-il sur cette Terre pour le retenir ?

Non, il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça… Ses amis comptaient sur lui, et il savait que si Veronica l'avait entendu, elle serait revenue du royaume des morts rien que pour lui botter les fesses.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Mac et les autres tous seuls… Il ne pouvait pas laisser Dick, son frère, seul. Sans lui, il perdrait pied à son tour. Et il ne voulait pas lui infliger ça.

Alors il devrait vivre. Pour elle, pour eux. Vivre la vie qu'elle avait voulu qu'il ait. Mais son cœur appartiendrait à jamais à cette petite blonde, au parfum de marshmallow…


End file.
